Problem: Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{4a + 10}{2a} = 4$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2a$ $4a + 10 = 8a$ $10 = 4a$ $4a = 10$ $a = \dfrac{10}{4}$ Simplify. $a = \dfrac{5}{2}$